Their back
by MalecClane11
Summary: Claire has been in Morganville for almost four years but, she has a big secret. Claire is about to learn not all secrets stay secret. How will Shane, Michael, and Eve react to this huge bombshell? This is the story I've adopted. It's probably going to be different than what the original author was planning but please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is MalecClane11. I've adopted this story and I hope you guys will give it a chance. I don't know if I will do as well writing this story as Rhea did but I'll try my hardest.

I don't own Morganville Vampires.

Narrator's POV:

The Glass House:

It was a normal day at the glass house. Claire now twenty is talking to Shane who's twenty-two. Eve and Michael who are both twenty-two are also with Shane and Claire.

It seems that only the most interesting things happen to Claire on a seemingly normal day. The interesting thing happened when Shane commented that he was bored. That is when the doorbell rang.

Claire's POV:

"I'm bored." My boyfriend Shane complains. I open my mouth to say something but the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I say getting up. And walk to the door when I open it I see something I never thought I would. I gasp apparently loudly because within a second Shane, Michael, and Eve were at my side.

"Hey Claire good to see you." Connor said.

"Mommy!" Emma sang happily and leaned forward in Connor's arms like she wanted me to hold her.

"Connor what are you doing here, why did you bring Emma?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Connor says.

"Fine come in and you can tell me." I say wondering how I'm going to tell Shane, Michael, and Eve.

Connor comes in and we all sit down on the couch. I decide now is a good time to tell them who Connor and Emma are.

"Okay before Connor explains to me I'll tell you who they are. Connor is my ex-boyfriend and Emma, Emma is my four year old daughter." I say looking down as I hear four sharp intakes of breathe.

**Claire's POV:**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I, I just didn't know how!" I said

"Claire I don't blame you but I want to know why their here." Shane said.

"Connor why are you here and why did you bring Emma?" I asked.

"Well Emma wanted to see her mom. And I need to talk to you about something." Connor said

"What do you want to tell me Connor?" I ask.

"I wanted to ask if you knew a Shane Collins." Connor said.

"He's my boyfriend, why do you ask?" I ask.

"I'm getting married and my fiancé needs to speak with him." Connor says.

"Who's your fiancé?" I ask.

"Oh see that's the hard thing to explain." Connor says.

"Who is it Connor?" I ask.

"Um….well it's his…um….sister." Connor says.

"No Shane's sister is Alyssa Collins, and she's dead." I say.

"No Alyssa is alive and I'm going to marry her." Connor says.

"She's dead Connor." I say.

"Fine I'll call her and have her come here." He says.

We all sat down and waited. About five minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up and Shane followed me. I opened the door. Connor came around the corner.

"Hey Lyssa." Connor says.

Connor moves out of the way and I see her. She looks just like the girl Shane described to me as his sister.

**Shane's POV:**

OH MY GOD! It's her. It's Alyssa. She didn't die. My sister is alive.

Alyssa Collins is alive!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is my first chap on this story. I hope you enjoy as much as you enjoyed Rhea's writing. Review your opinions, comments, and just how you think I'm doing so far. Thanks guys enjoy.

Claire's POV

I can't believe it, Shane's sister is alive and dating my ex abusive boyfriend no less. Connor used to beat me when I wasn't the perfect little girlfriend. If I didn't go to a party with him or some family thing came up that he didn't approve he would hit me. Once he put me in the hospital. When I got pregnant with Emma he was so mad. He said since I refused to abort the baby, even though she was his, I wouldn't kill my child. When I had her Connor immediately demanded full custody. I reused but he came from a rich family with a huge retainer of lawyers. I didn't stand a chance but I fought like hell. Connor won and whisked Emma away from me. I had only a few months with her. I moved here because it seemed I had a better chance of getting her. Since losing my angel I've cried every night looking at her picture. I'm shocked she even knew who I was but I'm so glad Connor had the decency to make sure she recognized me.

"Lyss? Is that you?" Shane asked quietly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Shane it's me," she whispered just as quietly.

"But how?" Shane asked.

"I left the house that night by sneaking out my window. I was coming home from a party, drunk, and I saw the house was on fire. I thought you died. I was so alone so I ran. I ended up getting kidnapped by Monica Morrel for a year. He told me a horrible story about the mother of his child ditching him because she didn't want the kid. I fell in love with him and now my daughter," Alyssa explained. My mouth was hanging open and my face was bright scarlet. How dare he tell anyone I didn't want my daughter?

I stormed over to that jerk and smacked him across the face. "You bastard." I spat, "How dare you tell anyone I didn't want Emma."

"You're the one who left her daughter when she was only a few months old," Alyssa said then stormed over to me and slapped me. Emma, who had been playing with the pictures on Shane's video games, started crying. Connor, Alyssa, and I all ran over to comfort her. Shane even came to see what was wrong. I got there first and picked her up. She looked at me at first confused but then she knew who I was.

"Mamma?" Emma questioned.

"Yes baby," I said. I started crying. I never thought I would see her again.

"Mamma don't cry," Emma whispered patting my tears.

"They're happy tears, Emma," I turned to Connor, "get out of my house," I said sternly.

"Okay come here Emma," Connor said reaching for my daughter.

"Emma stays," I said leaving no room for arguments.

"Claire, Claire, Claire, do you ever learn not to piss me off," Connor swung his fist back. I closed my eyes anticipating the pain that will come next. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to hit me while Emma was in my arms. The punch never came. I opened my eyes to see Shane in front of me holding Connor's arm at an awkward angle.

"If you ever raise your hand to Claire again you will find a permanent resident in the hospital. Now get out of my house before I have to throw you out," Shane threatened. Connor unwillingly left but not before he managed to threaten me and Emma. Alyssa left but I could tell Shane didn't want her to go.

I sank down on the couch with Emma still in my arms. She didn't seem upset that the man that raised her had just left her with two strangers. I'm still uncertain on how she knew I was her mom. "You okay?" Shane asked. I shook my head no, now just realizing that Michael and Eve had left.

"She's back," I say looking down at my now asleep daughter.

"She's beautiful like her mother," Shane whispers. "You know we are going to talk about all of this." I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? Was Connor always abusive even when you were with him? Why did you leave your daughter?" Shane asked.

I didn't want to answer but I knew I had no choice. "I didn't plan on sticking around here. I never planned on meeting you or Eve or Michael. Connor always used to beat me when I did something he didn't approve of. When I got pregnant he wasn't happy to say the least. I almost had a miscarriage the one time he put me in the hospital. I left her because he won full custody. He didn't want her when I was pregnant but when I had her he had to steal her from me. I was worried that you would leave me if you found out I had a kid. With someone else no less," I finished out of breath.

"Claire I could kill him for what he did to you. Taking your beautiful daughter away from you is cruel. How could you think I would leave you when I found out? She's just more of you to love," I started crying but happy tears. Shane put his arms around me and I fell asleep with my daughter in my lap and Shane's arms around me.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's POV

I was a little overwhelmed to say the least. This was the first time I had taken care on Emma since she was a baby. She now could voice her opinion. She also wasn't shy to either.

Shane and I had been looking after her for over an hour now. Michael and Eve where due home any minute. They didn't know Emma was staying over for who knows how long. All they knew was we needed some food and milk and stuff from the store.

Emma had taken an immediate liking towards Shane. She called him funny man or when she wanted something Mr. Shane. She had him and of course me wrapped around her pinky finger.

At the moment I was making Emma a snack because she said Connor wouldn't like her have any of the prepackaged peanuts on the plane. I was listening in to the conversation while getting her some food. "Mr. Shane?" Emma asked.

"What Emma?" Shane asked in a gentle almost loving tone.

"Do I get to spend the night with you and mommy or do I have to go back to him," she said. Her voice was almost scared when she mentioned her father, who she didn't even call daddy.

"You're spending the night here with your mom and me," Shane said.

I walked into the living room with cookies and milk. Shane gave me a 'really cookies, Claire' look. I shrugged. I didn't know what type of food she likes but every child I know loves cookies.

"Ooh cookies! Thank you mamma," she gasped. Emma ran towards me and grabbed the biggest cookie off the tray.

"Ooh cookies, thank you, Claire," Shane said and took one too. Apparently he can disagree with my choices but he'll still eat them.

Just then the front door opened and in walked Eve and Michael. Emma, hearing that noise, ran behind Shane in fear.

"Yo, anyone alive in here!" yelled Eve, which of course terrified Emma who started silently crying. Shane picked her up and glared at the doorway she was bound to walk through. I came up towards Emma and put my hand on her shoulder. She had her head buried in Shane's chest, hiding herself from the dangers Eve spoke of.

"I'm alive," Emma whispered, "I'm alive right, momma?"

"Of course you're alive," I told her reassuringly.

"But why that lady ask if we were?" Emma asked.

"That's just Eve," Shane spoke up, "she says weird thing and isn't a lady."

"Oh," Emma sighed and laid her head back on Shane's chest. She had her little thumb in her mouth and was looking around the room with tired eyes even though it's only three.

"Hey guys," Michael said entering the living room. He instantly saw Emma and shot Shane a, 'what the hell dude,' look.

"Emma, this is Michael. He's my best friend," Shane said. Emma gave Michael a tired wave.

Eve walked in and gave off one of her high pitch squeals. Emma covered her ears and buried her even further into Shane's chest. "Aww, she's adorable," Eve squealed.

"That's Eve. She's my best friend," I told Emma.

"I am? Thanks CB," Eve said near tears.

"Momma, Mr. Shane, I'm sleepy," and to prove her point she yawned loudly. Shane went upstairs to put Emma down for a nap while I filled Eve and Michael in on everything that happened while they were gone.

Shane's POV

I took Emma upstairs to get in pajamas and ready to sleep. Connor had unexpectedly left Emma with a small backpack of her things. I was digging through in while she was sitting on Claire's bed. I found what I guessed to be her favorite stuff animal since when I took it out she grabbed it and put its leg in her mouth. Claire's daughter really was cute. She had Claire's brown hair but a weird pretty mix of brown and blue for her eyes. She had the same beautiful rosy smile as Claire. I was guessing this was her carryon bag for the plane because it seemed to have only necessary items. I pulled out some Hello Kitty pajamas. Yes I know who Hello Kitty is my little sister was obsessed with that brand.

I helped Emma take off the shirt she was wearing and once it was off I had to stifle a gasp. She had bruises in different stages of healing all up her arms and torso. Someone had really banged up this kid and that same someone knew how to do it to hide it from anyone else. I helped her put on the pink gold and white long sleeve shirt then left in a desperate search for Claire.

"Claire, I need you to see something up here!" I yelled then returned to Emma. I next helped her take off her jeans and put on the matching shorts. Her legs looked the same as the rest of her. Bruises, bruises, and more bruises. There were even a few cuts that looked purposely crafted.

Claire's POV

I came up into my room and saw Emma, with a stuffed puppy's foot in her mouth, and dressed in her pajamas. They were cute they had a big Hello Kitty on the shirt and on the butt of the shorts. She also had fluffy pink socks on her little feet. My eyes casually glanced at her legs and I held my hand over my mouth. She had so many bruises all over her.

"Emma climb under the covers I'll tell you a story to help you fall asleep," she complied and I tucked her in which brought more tears to my eyes because of the happiness I was feeling right now. "Once upon a time, in a magical place, lived a princess named, Emma. She had two fairy guiders, who were named Michael and Eve. The queen was Clarissa and the king Shane. One day while Shane and Clarissa, who everyone called Claire, where off doing there royal duties Emma looked out over the lands on which they lived and saw a unicorn grazing in the fields," I stopped there because Emma was already fast asleep.

Shane and I tiptoed out of the room. "I can't believe that Connor would do that to my child," I said aghast.

"I will kill that son of a bitch for what he did to you and Emma," Shane threatened.

"I'll kill him too," I said. Shane and I went downstairs and finished up our earlier conversation with Michael and Eve.

Emma's POV

I was having a nice dream about being that princess, mamma, told me about when suddenly everything changed. I was now in my room back home. I was helping Miss. Alyssa, clean up from dinner when that mean man, he's not my daddy anymore, came in. He was yelling at me for something that I didn't do when he got really mad. I was saying sorry over and over but he still raised his big fist and punched me in the tummy. I curled into a ball on the floor. Alyssa used to try to help me but she stopped since he would hit her too. His foot was raised to kick me when I woke up. I started crying and screaming.

A/N Hey guys that was my second chap for this story. If you didn't understand that 'dream' Emma had was really a memory. Please review your comments or questions or anything you want. Thanks guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n **Okay guys I know I already posted this chap but with the help of my beta reader we changed some things around. On a side note I have a question and if you can answer it please pm me. Have any of you every had a problem when you update a new chap it doesn't send the email or any emails after that, so it seems like it lost or just stopped emailing you. If this has ever happened to you or you know how to fix it pm me. It's a real problem. Thanks guys.

**Shane's POV**

Mickey and Eve were as shocked and almost as pissed as we were. We were all talking in the kitchen while I made chili for dinner. "Alyssa is actually engaged to that asshole?" Eve asked.

"Sadly yes," I answered. All of a sudden, Mickey's head shot up and he bolted from the kitchen. We followed him into the hallway and once we were out there I could hear Emma screaming bloody murder. Claire ran upstairs like a shot and I quickly followed.

Emma was violently thrashing around in the bed. She was punching air and trying to kill the covers. She was awake but it seemed like she couldn't see any of us. Claire plopped down next to Emma and held her close. I perched on the foot on the bed, a little uncomfortable about where I should be. Tears where flowing out of Emma's eyes and she was curled in on herself as if in pain.

"What's wrong, baby?" Claire asked, wiping away Emma's tears.

"H-he-he hit m-me a-and k-kicked me," Emma stuttered.

"Who did, Emma?" I asked.

She looked over and me and said with venom in her voice, "The man who used to be my daddy." Claire and I looked over at each other, shocked. She didn't even want Connor to be her father.

**Emma's POV**

I'd never told anyone that I didn't want him to be daddy. I didn't know why I just told Mr. Shane except that he's a nice man and he hadn't hit me even when I said no. I crawled through the big cover and wrapped my little arms around his huge neck. He pulled me tight to his chest in a big bear hug. Mr. Shane was really nice. I wished he was my daddy.

"I'm hungry," I said into his big chest. I felt a rumble go through him and I stiffened, ready for attack.

He pulled back from are hug and ruffled my hair, "How do you like chili?"

I shrugged. "I've never had chili." Mr. Shane's mouth was hanging open. I started giggling. He looked silly.

"How have you never had chili? Come on we need to get you acquainted with the best dish ever!" He grabbed me. I started struggling out of habit but he lifted me onto his shoulders and started running downstairs. I giggled like mad and held on tight.

He ran me around the living room, then sat me down at the longest table perched on a mound of pillows. Mamma came down and sat next to me, taking my hand. Mr. Shane set a big bowl in front of me, filled halfway up with ice cubes and a steaming brown liquid, and plopped into the other chair beside me. Across from mommy and Mr. Shane, their two friends took their chairs, and everyone commenced eating. It was the most delicious food I've ever tasted. I gulped it down hungrily. They all gave me weird looks but he wouldn't let me eat more than vegetables and wheat. Actual meat is really good. I slid down from my spot at the table and started cleaning up. There was a knock at the back door so I answered it. That's what ex-daddy would have expected of me. Standing at the door was a weird pale hippy man. "What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I'm here to speak to Michael and Eve," he answered. I opened the door wider as to say come in.

He made no move to come in so getting impatient I said, "Come in." he entered extremely fast. I yelped and jumped back in the process hitting my head. He turned his nose in my direction as I held my hand to my head. I wouldn't cry. I wasn't weak. He lunged at me. And I screamed.

**Claire's POV**

We were all wondering why she had gone into the kitchen with her bowl. Was she cleaning up? Did Connor seriously make her clean the damn table?

Emma let out an ear splitting scream and we all bolted into the kitchen. She was lying on the floor with Oliver looming above her. I didn't think I just reacted. I leapt onto Oliver's back. He spun around growling fiercely. I held on tight. He started to try to buck me off. This time he was successful. I fell across the kitchen and banged my head on the wall. Everything got fuzzy but it cleared soon after.

Shane attacked Oliver and I crawled to Emma. She looked terrified. I hugged Emma to me so she couldn't see what was going on. I felt her head and there was a bloody bump. I watched Shane and Oliver exchange punches, each becoming bloody and bruised. I watched as Oliver got the upper hand. I screamed when he pinned Shane up against the wall. Michael had been holding Eve back from doing something stupid, like I did, but he let go to help his friend. I saw it in his eyes. Michael wasn't as strong as Oliver but he'd be damned if he let that stop him. Michael tackled Oliver to the ground and sat on his while punching him. Shane slowly slid to the ground. I picked up Emma and crawled over to him. Emma was groggy but as soon as she saw, Shane, she perked up. Shane seemed just as excited to see, Emma, and immediately went to work accessing her injuries. Apparently Emma had a bump on her head that got cut open a little. Thank god, that was all she had. Shane next examined my wounds. I had minor cuts and bruises. Shane was a little worse off, he was still wheezing from being strangled and had lots of cuts and bruises. I hugged Shane and Emma to me. I may have been squeezing the life out of them but I didn't care. The two most important people in my life were okay.

**Emma's POV**

I was scared. This hippy-man showed up at the door then hurt me like he used to even worse though he hurt mommy and Mr. Shane. Mr. Michael was fighting hippy-man right now. I just wanted him gone. This was scary and I was tired. I buried my head into Mr. Shane's chest and willed myself to fall asleep. I fell asleep in the safety of Mr. Shane's arms.

**A/N** Hey guys here is my new chapter. My good friend offered to be my beta-reader and I great fully accepted. So here's my new chapter with the help of my excellent beta-reader. Please review you questions, comments, or just anything else you want to say. Thanks guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for this first little authors note but I totally forgot to do the disclaimer, so here it is. Disclaimer, I don't own anything but the part of the plot that is mine.**

**Shane's POV**

I was furious. Why the hell was Oliver here in my house throwing punches and trying to drink Claire's daughter?

"What are you doing here Oliver?" Michael asked. Michael and Oliver had fought for a little while but Mickey stopped when he saw it was going nowhere. Now we are all crowded around the kitchen table. Emma fell asleep half-an-hour ago and is resting comfortable in Claire's lap.

"Amelie sent me. She told me to tell are young married couple here Captain Obvious has resurfaced and after you two again," Oliver said.

"Why would Amelie want you to tell us this? We aren't exactly her favorite people. Hell we wouldn't even make the top ten list," Eve asked.

"Amelie still needs Claire alive to help Myrnin with whatever crazy thing the fool is up to now and she knows young Claire wouldn't help without her friends' safety intact," Oliver explained.

"Damn straight," Claire whispered so Emma didn't wake up.

"How the hell can that help us? Captain Obvious is unpredictable. How can knowing that he or she is back again help us in anyway?" I asked going on the defensive. I thought we had finally gotten rid of Captain Obvious for good. Why do new people keep electing to become someone who either dies or gets turned over to the vamps?

"I was only listening to, Amelie, if you have questions go take it up with her. I only did this as a favor to a friend and I'd really like to leave and get back to my café, which is where you should be tomorrow bright and early, Mrs. Glass, if you'd still like your job," Oliver stood up and left.

Right at that moment Emma chose to wake up. She started crying in horrible sobs. Claire lifted her up and held her close. Soon Emma's cries quieted down and she turned away from Claire's chest to look at us all. "Is the scary, hippie-man, gone?" she asked in her sweet little-kid voice.

"Yes he is, Emma. Don't worry he can't hurt you anymore," Michael explained.

**Emma's POV**

The hippie-man was terrifying. He wasn't normal he moved to fast and was to strong. I think he even tried to drink my blood.

"Wh-why was he so fast and strong?" I asked. My voice sounded small and squeaky like it did when I got really scared.

Mommy looked to Mr. Shane then to Mr. Michael and Mrs. Eve. Finally she turned me to face her, "This place has us regular people like you and me, but it also has something else. This town has humans and vampires. Oliver is a vampire along with a lot of other people here," mommy explained. I started shaking. This was crazy. There is no such thing as vampires. But mommy wouldn't lie to me, would she?

"V-vamp-vampires aren't real. Why are you tricking me? I just wanted to know. I didn't want to be made fun of," I said while hopping off mommy's lap and running out of the room. I hated being made fun of. I've been bullied a lot by not-daddy and I didn't want mommy to start.

I started running out the front door. Once I made it outside I realized how dark and scary it was.

I wanted to see auntie Lyssa, or as not-daddy call's her, 'your new mother'. Auntie Lyssa, as I call her, is really nice and even stands up to not-daddy. She is the only person that doesn't laugh at me when I do something a 'normal kid' my age would do. Not-daddy says I shouldn't act like a normal kid my age because I'm not. He says I'm not a normal kid because my mommy left me when I was a baby. I know that's a lie though. Momma didn't leave me willingly, she was forced by him. He doesn't know I know this. I found two videos one day in an old pile of junk. Not-daddy wasn't home so I put one in the DVD player. He had made me learn how to use simple and not so simple appliances. I burnt myself with the oven and microwave more times than I can count. The first video showed mamma when I was in her tummy and her later holding me. It first talked about how excited she was for me. The second one was about how she never wanted him to get me and how sorry she was. I watched them every night.

I started walking once I had left momma's street. It was cold here at night and I was still in my Hello Kiki (A/N that's what she calls Hello kitty) jammies. My socks had fallen off when I was still asleep in mamma's big bed and to make it all worse my head really hurt. I took shaky steps toward a bench and sat down. My head started hurting worse and worse. I was violently shaking. Everything was spinning like I had twirled for thirty minutes straight. I stood up to start walking again and fell to my knees. I was panting to catch a breath. I stood on shaky legs and started walking. I only made it another block before I fell and skinned my knees bloody. I rolled onto my back and looked up to the sky. The stars were dancing across my vision scary fast. I closed my eyes and a blissful blackness overtook me.

**Claire's POV**

My baby left, into the night. We had to find her. I don't even know why she did it. I was telling her the truth about Morganville when she got mad. She ran out of the kitchen. We all followed and just saw her going outside into the dark. I ran out the door and heard footsteps pounding behind me.

"Eve grab the weapons! We are going after, Emma," Shane shouted.

We followed the sound of footsteps that were just ahead of us. We'd almost caught up to her when a vampire lunged at me. I was tackled to the ground and had to use all my strength just to keep him off my neck.

I was surprised that the vampire would attack three healthy humans and one strong vampire than a little four year old with a head injury.

The vampire was winning and his fangs had just pierced my skin when he fell on top of me. I pushed him off and saw a wooden stake in his heart.

Shane grabbed my hand and hauled me up. After everyone each talking their sweet time making sure I had no fang marks, except for when his teeth just pierced my skin. We finally started back up on the search for, Emma. We walked until we came across a bench. I didn't know Emma well, but I did know that most four year olds get tired after running or walking for a little while. We stopped near the bench to look around. I only found the tie her golden brown hair was put up in when she napped. I clutched it to my chest as we walked on. When we made it to the end of the block, I saw two dark and lanky figures hovering over one small one that was on the floor. I didn't think, I just reacted. I ran up to the first figure and punched him in the nose. It was a well-executed punch but it still hurt like hell. I cradled my hand to my chest and kicked him in the kneecap. It must have hurt because he fell to the ground. I was about to grab a stake to finish him off when I noticed the bunny slippers. They were vampire bunny slippers. I took a closer look at my victim and noticed he was wearing a fedora, tights, and a sparkly pumpkin shaped tunic. His hair was in messy waves to his chin. I just took out my vampire boss. I dropped the stake and it clattered onto the sidewalk.

"Myrnin, oh god, Myrnin I'm so sorry," I said while crouching down and shaking him.

He made a noise of acknowledgement so I crawled away from him and toward the small body the other vampire was currently about to bite. I saw it was Emma so I lunged at him and we rolled away from Emma. He punched me in the face and I saw stars. He was suddenly ripped off of me. I crawled back to Emma. Everything was really bright and fuzzy. I just made it over to her when the ground went out from under me and I was falling into unconsciousness.

**Shane's POV**

I saw Claire slump over near Emma. Her eyes were closed and there was blood seeping from her forehead. I grabbed my new favorite weapon, a silver coated glove, and punched the vamp that hurt Claire in the face. He hissed in pain and actually ran away. I put my glove back in the weapons bag and handed it to, Eve. Then I went over to Claire and picked her up bridal style. Mickey picked up Emma and we started running back home.

When we got there I gently placed Claire on the couch. Emma was placed onto Mickey's favorite arm chair. The rest of us stayed standing, waiting for the love of my life and her beautiful daughter, who I might also love, to wake up.

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been on break and super busy. Please review and tell me how I'm doing or if you want anything specific to happen. I'm always open to new ideas. Thanks guys.**

.


End file.
